


Welcome to the Republic City Hellmouth

by JasHook



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Legend of Korra/Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasHook/pseuds/JasHook
Summary: Korra the Vampire Slayer





	1. Chapter 1

"...with that she defeated the Old One Ozai and prevented the apocalypse. Because of her time trapped in a hell dimension she died a young but natural death, unusual for a Slayer. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Slayer began anew."

Korra half listened as the lecturer droned on. Why did she need to know all this history to kill vampires? As if the the Watchers' Council would ever let her out of the compound to see a real vampire. Korra rolled her shoulders back and glanced out the window, searching the skies for signs of movement. No such luck.

Korra jumped to her feet. "Hey, I need to go get some water, I'll be back in a minute!"

"But we're in the middle of..." The elderly Watcher tried to interrupt, but Korra was already out the door.

Korra navigated the maze-like corridors of the compound with the knowledge of someone who'd spent their whole life sneaking in and out. Sneaking down the right hallway to avoid a wandering trainer, taking the south stairs knowing no one ever went up that wing since last year's gargoyle attack. Of course Korra had been locked in the basement with the Potentials for all the excitement... Up at the top flight, Korra took out the key she had snagged from Watcher Iroh when he had fallen asleep in the middle of lecturing. Unlocking the door revealed Korra's secret sanctuary. It wasn't much, about 20 square feet of gravel, exhaust pipes and a satellite dish, but to Korra it was the only place in the world where she felt free. From up here the whole compound was visible, Potentials training with their Watchers, the runway for the away teams, the huge barbed wire fence and the bronze statue of a bald haired woman with a long wooden spear. Korra looked at the statue of her predecessor Aang with awe and a little resentment. Aang had had this compound built to protect the next Slayer and potential Slayers. Knowing the forces of darkness would target the next Slayer when she was young and untrained, she instructed the Watchers to protect and teach her until she was ready to go out protect the world. When that was going to happen, god knows...

The distinctive sound of rotor blades woke Korra from her reminiscing. A helicopter was landing down by the north entrance to the Watchers' compound and Korra noted the markings on the side. It was from Republic City! She ran back inside slamming the door behind her, all attempts at stealth left behind. Sprinting down the halls she detoured through to the courtyard that was nestled in the middle of the compound, utilized for weapon training that would be best not attempted indoors. Though for now it was mostly used as storage for an enormous, snow-white, mound of fur that bounded towards Korra at the sight of her.

"Naga!" cried Korra, "Tenzin's here!" The big dog responded by licking her face and nearly pushing her to the ground. "Come on girl, we're finally going to leave the compound!" Naga, sensing Korra's excitement began to bound around the training ground mirroring her owners elation. Korra somehow managed to clip on Naga's lead and the pair sprinted through the hallways knocking aside anyone to slow to get out the way.

Exiting the front door they were met by a scene of chaos. Two girls, younger than Korra, were in the process of badgering Watcher Katara, while an even younger, extremely energetic boy was being handed off by a tall tattooed man to a clearly tired and even more clearly pregnant woman. Meanwhile a contingent of guards and other personnel were trying to offload luggage and supplies from the helicopter whose rotors were in the process of slowing down. Naga, excited by the prospect of meeting new people, ran towards the group, tearing the leash from Korra's hand and started introducing herself to the two young girls, who were overjoyed to play with this behemoth of a dog. Korra drew upon a previously unknown well of self control and composed herself before approaching.

"Good evening Watcher Tenzin and family," she addressed to the chaotic group, "Welcome to White Lotus Compound, I didn't know you were coming." She ended with a respectful bow.

"Korra, it's so good to see you again, you've grown into quite the young Slayer!" the tattooed Watcher beamed.

Korra couldn't contain her excitement any longer, "Are you going to go with me to kill my first vampire?!"

Tenzin's expression quickly turned somber. "I have bad news, I'm only here for the night, then I need to go back to Republic City"

Korra's felt all her pent up energy burst like a balloon. "But..." she sputtered, "You're supposed to move here and finish my training."

Tenzin hung his head, "I'm sorry Korra, your training is going to have to wait."


	2. Chapter 2

"If there's such a huge vampire problem in Republic City shouldn't the Slayer be there to stop them? Besides, Tenzin is my Watcher, shouldn't I see him more than every few years?" Korra asked Naga who simply nudged her with her damp nose in response. She shimmied into her favourite pair of leather pants and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "It's not like I'm a kid anymore, I'm 18. Aang was younger than me when him and his friends travelled the world. The Watchers can't do this on their own, I need to be out there!" She fell back on her bed and sighed. "I don't know what to do Naga. I feel so useless and stuck here." The giant dog tried to climb up on the bed in an attempt to comfort her owner but in doing so knocked her off the bed. "Alright, alright, I guess I should go out there and face everyone, they definitely won't think I'm ready if I hide in my room like an angsty teenager."

Korra walked down the hallways leading to the cafeteria still thinking about what her Watcher had said earlier when she heard the muted tones of people who don't want to be overheard. She quieted her footsteps and snuck up beside the spare living quarters the conversation was coming from.

An eager voice Korra didn't recognize was speaking, he sounded younger than most of the Watchers in the compound, "-if we could just call in an airstrike on the mausoleum the intel described-"

"Absolutely not!" She recognized Tenzin's voice, he seemed agitated, "We have no idea if that intelligence is reliable and such a bold strike would draw not only the vampires', but also the police force's attention."

The young man rebutted, "We need a show of force, they've abducted two trainees already, who knows how much information they spilled and if the rumours are true they might have-"

"Enough! We can continue this conversation back in Republic City, I have other things to attend to here." 

The two men's footsteps started approaching the door and Korra doubled back down the hallway to make it seem like she was only now walking by. Out of the door exited Watcher Tenzin now in formal robes and a well-dressed man with sharp features and loosely tied back hair. Korra made a quick bow to the pair and attempted to get past. The stranger stopped her in her path.

"You must be the Slayer, I've heard so much about you." the man looked at her appraisingly, " When are you coming down to Republic City to help us with our monster problem?"

"Um..." Korra started.

The slayer is still in training as you well know Tarrlok," Tenzin interrupted, "Korra, go on to supper and let everyone know I'll be there once I've shown my colleague here to the airstrip."

"Pleasure to meet you Korra," said Tarrlok, "We're all expecting great things from you."


End file.
